Maniaphobia
by Crazybird101
Summary: Maniaphobia: The fear of insanity or going insane... AU VERSE.


Me: *Evil grin* My second attempt at a really scary fic. Not only am I aiming this to be scary, but also dark. Very DARK. If I fail then aw well.

Megatron: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers G1.

WARNING: OOCNESS, INSANITY, CANNIBALISM, SELF-ABUSE, AND CHARACTER DEATH.

Shockwave: The author is very serious about this goal. If your easily disturbed, turn back now.

XoX

**Day 5**

It's been five days since Megatron left Cybertron with the other Decepticons. But despite the fact that it has been only five days, the energon in storage was already shrinking.

Logically, Shockwave knew he shouldn't be worried. He had enough energon in storage to last him for at least two stellar cycles. As long as the remaining Autobots don't try and steal it that is. Shockwave was standing on his balcony just outside of his private quarters, clearing his thoughts. He would always do this whenever he wanted to clear his processor.

A slight chill suddenly shot up his back, but he chose to ignore it. Like he always did for the past stellar cycle or so.

**Day 18 **

Shockwave was monitoring a battle that was currently happening outside of his tower. A couple of damn arielbots were trying to break into his tower for his energon supplies. His security drones managed to shoot down two and injure one before finally capturing them.

The three remaining Arielbots were Air Raid , Fireflight, and that loud-mouth Slingshot. Shockwave simply had them placed in his secured brig in the tower's bottom level, deep underground. Shockwave took the time to travel downstairs and visit the three Autobots. He noticed that it was Fireflight who was injured. His wingmates were trying to stop the bleeding from his destroyed right wing. Slingshot noticed Shockwave gazing at them from outside their cell and hatred immediately blazed in his blue optics.

"What do you plan on doing with us you one-optic freak." he growled.

The insult didn't really affect Shockwave, for he simply tilted his helm slightly and looking quite amused. "I haven't really thought of anything yet. But I will come up with something eventually. And I will be sure to enjoy it. But by then, I will simply take the pleasure in making your lives a living pit." Shockwave said before turning around to leave, enjoying the angered cries of Slingshot and his wingmates.

Once Shockwave returned to his quarters he immediately felt the same chill again. _Just ignore it Shockwave. You've been doing it ever since __**he **__disappeared, _Shockwave reminded himself mentally before slipping into his berth for recharge.

**Day 29**

Those Arielbots were proving a challenge for Shockwave. Despite all of the torturous methods he knew, they just wouldn't break. But their wounded mate, Fireflight, wasn't doing very good. The mech was slowly offlining from his injuries, despite the pleas from his remaining wingmates to stay alive. It was only a matter of time until he would finally offline.

Meanwhile the energon in storage was surprisingly half gone. He never gave any energon to his prisoners, but the other Decepticon soldiers tended to sneak in for a cube or two. Shockwave had to skip some days just to save some energon.

The purple mech was now in the shower washing himself. As the mech sighed happily from the warm cleanser pouring on him, he caught sight of an old scar underneath his left wrist plate. Shockwave gingerly removed the piece of armor and ran two fingers down the long scar slowly...

_An eight solar cycles old youngling Shockwave was sitting on the edge of his berth in his room quietly, listening to the other orphans outside playing happily with one another while he suffered through loneliness._

_**"You see Shockwave? They hate you." **__a familiar, sinister voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. _

_Shockwave whimpered and immediately hid underneath his blanket from the figure now standing in front of his door. The figure was __**him**__. But it didn't act like him. It looked and spoke like him. But it wasn't him. "Go away." Shockwave muttered. _

_The other Shockwave tilted his head in amusement, his hidden mouth now making a grin, revealing a row of sharp dentas. __**"Why bother? I'll just come back later like I always do." **_

_Shockwave stiffened underneath the blanket. He shakely pulled out the sharp knife he stole from the kitchen months earlier before removing his under wrist armor, revealing soft protoform armor. Shutting off his single optic, he slit himself..._

Shockwave immediately snapped back to reality and put his armor back in it's original spot. He wasn't crazy back then. Even though he had Maniaphobia he knew he wasn't going crazy. Logical mech such as himself always survive easily. He wasn't going to let his past interfere with his present.

**Day 43**

Shockwave was frustrated now. The energon he had in storage was now lower then before. Soldiers were starving and his prisoners weren't doing well either. Fireflight had finally deactivated from his injuries, much to the grief of his wingmates.

Shockwave didn't even bother to have his drones remove the body from the cell. He simply thought that those Autobots should learn how to handel it themselves. So far it was still there. He knew the autobots were starving, but they didn't seem to care anymore now that they lost three of their wingmates. A thought finally clicked in his processor.

Without saying a word, he left the Command Center and went to the cells down below. Once there he found Air Raid and Slingshot curled up on the cold, steel, floor as usual. Slingshot noticed Shockwave and his optics dimmed. The once loud-mouth Autobot had no more fight and dignity in him anymore. He lost the will to live.

"Autobots," Shockwave said calmly, " I can understand that you are indeed hungry. And it seems only logical that you feed off your fallen comrade. His body should provide you with energy."

Their optics widened a bit before going back to their dull, depressive state. Surprisingly, the two weakly crawled over to the still fresh body of Fireflight and managed to tear an arm off. Shockwave watched the two Autobots devour the arm hungrily, seeming to forget who it belonged to. Shockwave turned to leave the Autobots to their feast, still hearing the sound of crunching metal and dripping energon.

**Day 70**

It was gone now.

All the energon he had in storage is now empty.

Shockwave was staring at the ceiling while lying on his berth. He felt his energy depleting slowly inside him everyday. The purple mech was holding a sharp knife in his hand, examining it with blank interest. Without thinking, he removed his left shoulder armor and slowly ran the tip of the knife down the soft protoform, cooing in pleasure.

He had forgotten how good and relaxing it felt. The feeling instantly reminded him of... _Him _though...

_A twenty solar cycles old Shockwave let out a strangled cry of surprise when he felt it stroking his abdomen. _

_**"You like it don't you?" **__it purred softly, stroking the bare area with sadistic care. _

_Shockwave released a proper scream when he felt the sharp digits now scratching it, energon now dripping down the fresh claw marks. "O-o-ooooooh! Aaaaaaaaaah!" Shockwave was sobbing now from the pain. "M-more! Arrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!" _

_The other Shockwave grinned with sadistic lust before doing it again, digging deeper this time._

_Shockwave howled in agony and pleasure as he continued to inflict damage upon his abdomen. _

**Day 102**

Shockwave stared at the freshly deactivated metal carcass of Blitzwing he had his drones bring in. The mech died from starvation, but Shockwave didn't care. After examining how Air Raid and Slingshot quickly recovered by feasting on their fallen friend. Once they finished that carcass they demanded more. Now the two developed animal-like behavior, such as snarling at one another and devouring their food like a pack of hungry cyberwolves.

Shockwave decided to try this himself. Pressing a small, hidden button underneath his chin, the flat part of his bottom faceplate folded away to reveal his hidden mouth. Without a second thought, he took a large bite out of Blitzwing right arm. Shockwave's golden optic blazed to life as he felt the energon flow through his systems.

_Delicious, _he thought ravenously before taking another large bite. But he kept a mental note to himself that he wasn't going insane. And that the chances of him actually going insane was one out of a million no matter the situation.

**Day 730**

Air Raid snapped at Slingshot, who hissed back while holding a leg close to his energon-stained cockpit. Air Raid lunged at Slingshot and the two fought like two lions fighting over a piece of meat. Air Raid finally clamped down on Slingshot's throat, ripping it out and killing him immediately. Air Raid crouched on the body of Slingshot and howled victoriously before feasting on the leg.

Shockwave watched with pleasure as his pet continued to eat before moving on. Shockwave dragged the body of a fallen Decepticon to the Command Center. There he got to his knees and tore off a limb before feasting on it, chassis and servos stained with old and fresh energon.

However.

He immediately stopped when something suddenly crossed his processor. Something he never thought about before...

_Shockwave watched the Nemesis leave Cybertron, going after the Autobot ship known as the Ark. "They're gone." he whispered to himself, optic not leaving the dark sky. Standing beside him was an exact replica of himself. A twin you could say. The very mech that has tormented him since sparklinghood. _

_The other Cybertronians in the orphanage told him that nobody was there. That he wasn't real._

_But he __**is **__real. _

_**"Now this is lovely..." **__the twin purred softly. _

_Shockwave desperately tried to ignore the mech. It was easy to ignore his voice, which sounded exactly like his own. But he couldn't ignore his frame. That frame watching him. Sleeping with him. Bathing with him. His reflection so clearly there!_

_But he wasn't going insane. That was his greatest fear: going insane. Unable to think logically and sanely. Only thinking thoughts one would often try to avoid. _

_"I'm not insane," he muttered to himself, "I'm not insane..." _

But the harsh reality was very clear. The one thing he had been trying to avoid. Trying to ignore. Trying to forget.

He _is _insane. He always has been insane ever since he was a sparkling. When _he _came along.

A cackle escaped from his vocalizers before erupting into a psychotic laughing spree. His drones peeking in and surrounding their master with great confusion by this sudden behavior. They watched the purple mech as he laughed the night away, finally admitting to the obvious truth: HE _IS _INSANE.

A dark laughter suddenly echoed throughout the tower. But nobody but Shockwave only heard...

End...

XoX

Me: Meh. I tried.


End file.
